Music's Illusion
by usuilove21
Summary: *COMPLETE* Ten music-challenge dabbles for Zemyx day. Happy Zemyx day!


**Music's Illusion. **

**********1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**********A/N: **Okay, I wanted to do********** SOMETHING **Zemyx day! (I remembered this but not Akuroku day dang! TT_TT ) I don't think that this will be that good though, I have to do it as fast as I can, 'cause I have a report to write on "Joan of Arc."  
I don't really know what to write here for a chance... But enjoy! Read and Review!

**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts.

**Couple:** Zemyx.

* * *

**1.) Perfect - Simple Plan**

Demyx strumed cords on his sitar, but it sounded like a jumbled mess.

"Damn it!" He yelled throwing the sitar on his bed. He stood up and jumped out of his window.

He was hated by his own father, and he was beaten almost everyday. Just because he wasn't the perfect son that his father wanted.

He shook his head and walked into the woods that were near his house. "I'm not going to think about him, I won't..."

"Demyx." A voice said infront of him.

Demyx smiled and looked at the teenage boy in front of him.

"Zexi!" He said, running to the boy, grabbing him into a hug.

Zexion returned the huge and gave a gentle kiss on Demyx's lips.

It was to late for him to be perfect, but he didn't care.

**2.) Waking up in Vegas - Katy Perry**

"Haha!" Demyx laughed.

"Calm down." His boyfriend Zexion said in a monotone voice.

"But Zexi!" He whined. "Were in Vegas! We can do anything we want to!"

Zexion looked at him and shook his head. "Fine. What do you think we can do huh?"

Demyx thought for a second. "We can tear up this town!" He said like an exited puppy.

"No we can't."

Demyx's eyebrows furrowed.

"We can get married?"

Zexion smirked.

"Why not."

**3.) Give it away - Red Hot Chili Peppers **

"What the hell are you talking about?" Zexion asked.

"Don't deny. Just do what I do!" Demyx said while doing a dance.

"Your high aren't you?" Zexion said, sitting down on the black couch.

"Hell yes!" Demyx said as Bob Marley started playing in the large speakers.

"Thought so."

Demyx brought a bottle to his lips.

"What's that?" Zexion asked, standing up and steping onto the table Demyx was on.

"Happy Juice!"

Zexion grabbed the bottle and sniffed it. "This is orange juice."

"Your just jealous of my ablity to dance."

"Yeah, that's it." Zexion said, rolling his eyes, stepping off of the table before grabbing Demyx and throwing him on the couch.

**4.) All I Want To Do - Sheryl Crow. **

Zexion and Demyx walked the streets of L.A.

"I'm bored~" Demyx said, throwing his arms up in the air. "Lets have some fun!"

"No." Zexion said, plainly.

"Come on! Have you even had fun a whole day in your life?"

"You know I have."

"Well it doesn't seem like it!" Demyx grabbed Zexions arm and pulled him into a near by bar.

"Dem!" He said, trying to get his hand back.

"Two beers please!" Demyx yelled when they were into the bar, making everyone look at them.

After drinking and dancing like a moron, Demyx walked out with Zexion.

"Did you have fun?"

Zexion didn't answer. 'More than you would think...'

**5.) American Boy - Estelle Feat. Kanye.**

"Let's go!" Demyx said, rolling a black bag behind him.

"I know. We are we going to New York anyways?" Zexion said, sighing.

"Concert!" Demyx said, calling a taxi.

"Your paying you know that." Zexion said, leaning against a wall.

"It's my tour, so of course I am! We are going to L.A and the UK too!" Demyx said, jumping around.

"I'm surprised that your having a second tour..."

"Well, I am not." Demyx said, rubing his chin. "I am a muscal genius."

"You silly American Boy." Zexion said, trying to make his best English Accent

**6.) Cave In - Owl City **

"Just look in the text-book, the answers there." Zexion said, looking through his English book.

"But history's boring!" Demyx said, throwing his book in the air.

"Fine. Do you want to go somewhere to get it off your mind?" Zexion said, closing his book and standing up.

"Yeah! Let's go..." Demyx paused to think. "Find a meadow!"

Zexion just looked at him strangly and shook his head.

"No! Lets go riding!" Demyx said, grabbing the helmet to his dirt bike.

"Fine." Zexion said, grabbing the other helmet in Demyx's room, before jumping out the window with him.

**7.) (New Wave) Polly - Nirvana **

Demyx moved his head with the music.

"Why does it look like you heaving a seisure?" Zexion asked, sighing.

"I'm not. I'm dancing." Demyx said, dancing as he walked to his fridge to grab some food.

"It still looks retarded." He said, sneezing.

"Well, I am taking care of you. Don't tell me what to do."

"Aren't I supposed to?"

"Shush!"

**8.) Russian Roulette - Rihanna **

Zexion took a breath before saying, "How the hell did you get us into this."

Demyx started to sweat. "It wasn't me." One of the men threw him the gun.

He couldn't help but think that everyone could hear his heart beating.

HE was scared. He was forced to play Russian Roulette with his boyfriend.

"Demyx. Don't worry about it. You won't hit me, pull the trigger." Zexion said, pulling the trigger.

He knew that there were only three bulets left in the gun. They would take turns. Hopefully they would miss.

Demyx nodded as he closed one of his eyes and pulled the trigger.

**9.) Stronger - Britney Spears.**

"Just stop and be quiet." Zexion looked up at demyx.

"No! It hurts!"

"Just be stonger. I should of known that you would run into a window sooner or later."

"Shut up Zexi! It just hurts! It's not like everyday you get a huge piece of glass stuck in your arm!" Demyx said, opening his blue eyes.

"True, but it'll be out sooner if you just stop moving for a second, I can take it out." Zexion said, his hand on the big piece of glass. "Close your eyes, this might hurt."

"I'm stonger than that." He said, soon regreting that once Zexion pulled the shard out.

**10.) Simple and Clean - Utada Hikaru** (Anyone else see the Irony?)

Demyx strummed a soft song on his sitar.

He had tears rolling slowly down his face.

He just didn't understand. He knew he couldn't live without Zexion. But apparently it wasn't the same for him.

First he didn't want to meet his parents. Second he was to busy to see him. Third he wouldn't even see him at the job they worked at.

Zexion would say, "I love you, but does that mean I have to walk on water?"

No. It wasn't like that at all.

All Demyx wanted was a simple and clean love for once. After all his relationship with Axel didn't work out to well...

He remebers how Zexion would hold him in his arms, saying that he wouldn't leave him for another like Axel did. (Akuroku FTW!)

Demyx believed him and didn't think of the future.

Zexion lied.

Demyx caught him in bed with Riku, a close friend.

After that he knew nothing would be like before.

He knew he should of listened to the warnings his parents gave him.

* * *

**Listening to:** Only Exception - Paramore (I love this song, to bad it wasn't one of the other ones I heard... )

A/N: #10 is so my favorite...

Okay, how was it? Was is good? Do you mind the Akuroku reference I put in the last one? (It's one of my favortie parings, I couldn't help it...)

Which one did you like the best? Would anyone like to see these turned into a longer story? Please tell me in a review!

Got to go a report now... Later!

**Happy Zemyx day! **

**XOXO **Usuilove21


End file.
